Methoxetamine, systematic name 2-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2-(ethylamino)cyclohexanone, is an arylcyclohexylamine whose structure is purported to have been based upon ketamine in an attempt to mimic ketamine's dissociative properties. Its main metabolite is 2-amino-2-(3-methoxyphenyl)cyclohexanone also known as N-desethylmethoxetamine; other metabolites include the demethylated parent O-desmethylmethoxetamine and arylhydroxylated derivatives (Zawilska 2014). Its legal status in numerous countries coupled with the facilitating effect of the Internet in relation to accessibility and distribution, has led to its increasing recreational use (Kjellgren and Jonnson 2013; ECCD 2014). The problem of increasing methoxetamine use is being recognised and it is currently banned in several countries including the UK, Japan and Russia. Analysis of samples for its presence is increasing to assess its prevalence as a recreational drug and more disturbingly in post-mortem toxicological screens. To date gas chromatography (GC) and liquid chromatography (LC) linked to mass spectrometry (MS) have been the predominant analytical detection techniques used (ECDD 2014). These techniques require specialist staff for their operation, are expensive and are not amenable to use outside of the laboratory. Furthermore, the mass spectra of methoxetamine and ketamine are similar (Hays et al., 2013) complicating analysis.